PMD- Explorers of Ice
by LynnDoubleLegacy
Summary: Join four human-turned Pokemon on a journey across a world solely inhabited by Pokemon to discover why they were brought into this world. Turns out, it's something more sinister than anyone could have guessed. Rated K plus, might change to T because I'm paranoid. First story on here, so please don't judge.
1. Prologue- Dreams

**Hey guys! Lynn here. Thank you for bothering to click on this! This is a story that I'm working on called, well, I actually don't have a name for it, to be honest. It will probably end up being Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Adventures in Unova or something like that. Anyway, this is the second PMD fanfic I've ever attempted, and the first one will be a sequel(ish) to this one! So let's get on with it!**

**?: Lynn does not own Pokemon, though she wishes she did.**

**?: Hey! Why did you replace my name with ?!**

**It was a spoiler. Now please shut your mouth, ?.**

**?: Fine.**

PROLOGUE

She was hovering, floating, her body supported by a cushion of air. A weird hazy mist floated all around her body, intertwining with her blond hair, writhing around her clothes and glasses. Something made her unsettled. Was it the fact that there was no one else with her? Was it the fact that she was alone? Or was it the fact that she couldn't remember anything, anything at all, besides her own name?  
"Where am I?" she said to no one in particular. After all, there was no one to talk to in this weird misty world. Or at least, that was what she thought. However, a voice responded to her.  
"You are in my dream." a shy, feminine voice said. "Might you be... a human?"  
The girl sat there in shock. This thing seem to know more about her than she did. After all, the only fact she knew was her name. Mina.  
The voice continued. "If you are, then please listen to me. My name is Rose, and I live in a world that is in danger. I need your..." Rose's voice cut off, and Mina strained her ears to find only static. Then a big wave of sound reached her ears, blowing her whole body back from the force of it.  
It was a new voice, girly and young, that only uttered one word.  
"HELP!"  
A scene flashed right before her eyes. A small pink balloon-like creature with a purple flower pattern was running, running as fast as it seemed that it could run, away from a menacing creature with three heads, one of which had glowing red eyes that were locked onto its target. As the beast rose higher in the sky on it's three sets of wings, the name Hydreigon popped into her mind. Is that the name of this beast? she thought. It let out a roar and continue to chase the pink creature, and the flowered animal's name popped into her mind as well. Munna.  
Then the scene fizzled out as she felt herself falling, and it all. went. black.

-LINE BREAK. WHOOP.-

Meanwhile, another girl was having an almost identical experience. Her name was Lyla, but like Mina, that was all she could remember. Her scene was almost exactly the same, with the same white mist swirling around her red hair and around her floating body. However, a different voice spoke to her at first. It was high-pitched and childish, but the speaker was definitely a boy, the one that would never take things seriously in class.  
"Hello there!" He exclaimed outright with no explanation as to why she was there, or who she was, or where she was. "You're a human, correct?"  
She rubbed her head, trying to remember. "I, I think so."  
"Great!" The mystery speaker answered. "Now listen, I'm Jet, and the place where I live really needs a bit of..."  
The same silence, the same static. And the same heart rendering cry of "HELP!". And the same scene, the same falling sensation as it all. Went. Black.

-LINE BREAK. WHOOP.-

It was the same scene as before, but this time a light blonde haired boy was floating in the mist, instead of a girl. A different voice cried out too, this one masculine with an air of authority, but one that also had the tone of voice so that it seemed as if he really cared. "Why hello, young human. Welcome to my dreams."  
The human panicked. Boldly, he cried out, "Who are you? Why did you bring me here? And who am I?"  
The voice chuckled. "Are you sure you don't know? Surely you at least remember your name?"  
The boy thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I do remember my name, but that's all. I'm Samuel, but could you please tell me who you are?"  
The voice answered immediately, with no hesitation. "Why of course. You only need to ask. My name is Dagger, and I live in a world where humans do not exist. However, we need a human to save this world. We need your…" Silence. Static.  
"HELP!"  
And like the others, he saw the dragon chase Munna, he felt his body being pulled toward the earth, as it all. Went. Black.

-LINE BREAK. WHOOP.-

Same scene, different person: another boy with short-cropped brown hair. He glanced around, a confused look on his face. "Huh? I don't remember this place." He thought out loud. "Heck, I don't even remember who I am. Well, my name is David, and I'm a human, but… Nothing else."  
A deep, rough voice dripping with sarcasm grunted, surprising David, and the voice said, "Good for you, you know your name. Applause to you."  
David, over his initial surprise, immediately retorted, "And you know sarcasm. Good for you."  
To his surprise, the voice let out a great booming chuckle. "Well, seems like you aren't completely lost. I'm Stone. Though that's my personal name; my species name is Terrakion, but we'll get to all that later. Anyway, Reshiram and Zekrom want me to make this quick, so..."  
"Who are they?"  
"Later. Thing is, my world, their world, the Pokemon world, is in danger, a thing more powerful and evil than in your dreams is rising, yadda yadda yadda. Anyway, though I don't wanna admit it, we need your..." Static. Silence.  
"HELP!"  
Then the same vision, the same falling sensation, and the same blackness.

**Mina: THANK THE GODS, My name is actually there now!**

**Yep. By the way, that phrase is from PJO, which I also do not own. Sadly. Anyway, I know this chapter was repetitive, but anyway, please-**

**Lyla: Follow!**

**Samuel: Favorite**

**David: And review!**

**It will help make my writing better, which I'm sure we all will enjoy. Also, most of the characters in this story are all based off of people in my actual life. Seeing as Mina is based off of me, she will fandom curse. I have changed their names for privacy, though. Anyway, Lynn out!**


	2. Chapter 1- Zap

**Time to start off with Mina's POV. Now since it's gonna be her point of view the whole chapter, I'll have someone else do the disclaimer.**

**Mina: Schist!**

**Lyla: Lynn does not own Pokemon, nor PJO. Which is, again, where the nifty little phrase above comes from. It means greenstone. Anyway, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1

Her head was throbbing. Her muscles ached, and it felt like she was dead. The pain was so great, the only way Mina knew she wasn't dead was the fact that she could hear a small, faint voice. "...are...okay? ...Osha...ke up!"  
Mina groaned, opening her eyes, and even that small movement made her wince. What she saw, however, made all her muscles scream as she yelped and scrambled backward. The... thing... that had been talking to her was a yellow mouse. And he had been talking, she was sure of that. After all, there was no one else in the small clearing.  
The mouse- Pikachu was the word that popped into her head- seemed just as surprised. He squeaked, accidentally letting loose a jolt of electricity, hitting Mina and leaving her on her back, spots dancing before her eyes as her vision fading in and out of focus.  
"Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry Oshawott!" The Pikachu stuttered, "I didn't mean to use Thunder Shock, you just startled me and the electricity..." He took a deep breath in a relatively vain attempt to calm down. "Ok, ok, calm down, start from the beginning, Zap. We need to get her to somewhere safe. But the Guild's too far away to carry her there, and she obviously can't walk... Oh, what to do, what to do!" Zap plopped down on the forest floor, tubular ears drooping and zig-zagged tail twitching anxiously. "If I can't get her back to Petal and Jell..."  
"I have a name, you know," Mina whispered hoarsely, attempting to raise herself up on her arm. Then she noticed that it wasn't an arm: it was a furry white appendage with a paw and claws at the end. She would've scrambled back and yelped again, if she had had the strength. _:What!:_ She mentally screamed, unable to produce loud enough sounds. _:This isn't my body! What did that Pikachu- Zap, I think- call me? An Oshawott? I must be an Oshawott now!:_ She figured that, if she had been capable of moving regularly and speaking in more than a whisper, she would've taken that a lot worse. As it was, she nearly fell into unconsciousness.  
Zap didn't notice anything unusual about her though: in fact, he just looked sheepish at the fact that he forgot she was there. "Sorry," he whispered, "I got carried away, didn't I?" He shuffled nervously. "You probably already figured it out from me rambling, but my personal name is Zap. You can call me Pikachu if you like: I don't really care one way or another. How about you, Oshawott? I mean, I just met you, so you don't need to tell me your personal name, it just seemed like you wanted to, and..." he cut himself off as he realized he had started rambling again. "Sorry."  
She could barely make a sound now, and was surprised that Zap could hear her as she whispered, "Mina." She glanced around, finding she didn't know where she was. Then she realized that she couldn't remember anything: nothing except her name, weird impulses, and one sure fact that she herself could hardly believe. In fact, it disturbed her so much, she pushed it to the back of her mind. The information still startled her, and she collapsed back onto her back.  
Zap finally seemed to come to his senses and get his head on straight. He scampered over to her side and leaned her up against a rock. "Whoa. Hang in there Mina. It was Mina, right?"  
Mina nodded weakly, and even that small motion made her head spin. Zap put his paw on her forehead and almost immediately pulled it back. "Arceus, you're burning up!" He exclaimed. "Now what did Petal say to do if you ever were stranded and needed medical help...?" He started pacing again, jagged tail leaving scuff marks on the ground. Then, after around a minute of pacing and mumbling, he leaped into the air, sparks flying from his red cheeks. "I got it!" he chattered excitedly. "Wait here, ok? I gotta go get something!" Then he scampered off into the forest.  
Mina sighed, and rested her paw on a small, hard object on her stomach that seemed attached there. Confused, she gently unattached it and lifted it up to reveal a small shape the same size and shape as a seashell, but harder and with a crack running through the bottom. _:A scalchop,:_ she thought to herself, confusing her even more, since she was sure she had never seen one before then.  
Now that she was alone, she took a minute to take in her surroundings. Her vision was blurry, but she saw that above her was a leafy green canopy, with small, white flowers, some growing into blueish-purple berries with watery shafts of light breaking in between the leaves. Almost all of the bushes were in bloom, too, with some wielding similar flowers or different colored berries. There was one yellowish berry, as well as a few that looked like a pink bulb. A different bush had a few red berries, but they all just looked like blobs of color, though she could tell by the fragrance wafting through the air that they were actually flowers and berries, not just hallucinations.  
Another bush that was crawling up the side of the rock she was leaned against had bright green berries. Under the bush lay a pair of glasses with a bent purple half-frame, one lens chipped and cracked. Mina's eyes lit up: those were hers! Finally, something familiar. She weakly reached out a paw, claw tips scraping the ground next to them. With a grunt, she scooted a little closer, eyes watering as pain swept through the flippers that now replaced her feet. One more scoot and she managed to hook her paw around the frame, drawing the familiar object to her. She took a closer look at them and sighed. _:These'll never stay on as an Oshawott.:_ Nevertheless, Mina slipped them on her shiny brown nose, and immediately everything snapped into focus. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes from beneath her glasses. Everything was so much clearer: she could see every single leaf on the bushes and the trees, see all the intricate details of the scratches and scorch marks left on the grass from her and Zap's short lived fright. Despite the cracks, she still found that her vision with her glasses was way better than what it was without.  
In fact, as she sat waiting for Zap, she was quite glad that she had found them and put them back on.

**Ack. Bad ending/cliffhanger is bad. **

**Mina: I'm not going to have the most pleasant of days, am I?**

**Nope!**

**Mina: SCHIST!**

**Lyla: She always curses like that. Anyway-**

**Charlie: Follow!**

**David: Favorite!**

**Zap: And Review!**

**By the way guys, there won't be anymore "regular" updates after this. I just already had these two chapters, technically a chapter and a prologue, ready. Note that I will only update when I have a chapter done, and that means it might be a while. So yea, though more reviews might encourage me to update more often. Lynn out!**


End file.
